


she wore the sharpest crown

by ElbridgeGerry



Series: low lie the fields of athenry [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 10 BBY, F/M, Padmé Amidala Lives, Pre-ANH, post-ROTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElbridgeGerry/pseuds/ElbridgeGerry
Summary: Nine years after Mustafar, Padmé speaks to Anakin.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: low lie the fields of athenry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104737
Kudos: 26





	she wore the sharpest crown

"Watching them grow up has been the best part of my life. Luke is your son through and through; he’s impulsive, hot-headed, and he cares so much about _everything_ and _everyone_. Ahsoka visits, sometimes, when we’re in the Outer Rim. She and Luke get along like a house on fire, driving poor Leia up the wall. Obi-Wan often tells Leia that she takes after me, but when I look in her eyes I see only you, Anakin.

They’re nine years old this year, the same age you were when I met you. I wonder if I’m giving them a better childhood than you had, if somehow, by making their lives better I can atone for everything that happened to you. 

Leia slipped up the other day and called Obi-Wan 'dad' and it almost made me feel like I couldn’t do this anymore. I miss you every second of every day, I live with my grief like it is an organ in my body, completely inextricable from who I am. Nine long years without you, Ani. They told me it would get easier with time, that our time together would melt into the past, but every new day feels like the first day after my world ended. 

We’re building a rebellion, Ani, every day more people join, every day we get stronger. We met a young boy on Antmuel IV, recently freed from slavery, barely older than the twins and already carrying the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders. In his eyes I saw nothing but you.

I want our children to live in a better galaxy than we did. There is no hope left for us, but there is so much left for them.

I wish more than anything that you were here with me. 

I don’t see you anymore. I don’t know exactly when that stopped happening, but I think it may have been when I started looking in the mirror and no longer recognising myself.

I’m older now, yes, but not old yet. I try not to think about how many years I have left until I can see you again.

Our time will come."


End file.
